Jailbreak
by Green Platypus
Summary: Fred visits St. Hannah Prison for the parole hearing of Bob "Actor" Oakley, but can he and the staff survive when the prisoners take control. With time running out, Fred must face an army of the criminals that Mystery Inc. put away, before they escape.
1. St Hannah

**This** **is not related to my other Scooby story, this is the regular universe that the original series and What's New Scooby Doo took place in.**

The guards strode purposefully down the cellblock. The prisoner between them struggled futilely against his bonds. Robert Oakley, one of St. Hannah's most colorful inmates. He was a notorious conman and thief who liked to pull his jobs in colorful disguises. He had been in prison for eight years. His last major crime, the one that had finally gotten him caught, was impersonating a who's who of movie monsters to scare people away from a secret treasure. It had been a group of kids and their dog, just highschoolers, that caught him. The fact was that those same kids had captured most of the inmates in St. Hannah, all master criminals who thought of adding a little dramatic flair. That was why they were sent here.

St. Hannah was a state of the art prison complex. It was a massive two story building with five more floors in subbasements. The walls of the prison were three feet thick; outside of those was thirty feet of electric fence. The only ways in or out were the main gate and the delivery dock. Even if prisoners could get out, they would be greeted with the harsh waters of the Atlantic. Everything was controlled from a central control room at the very top of the building. Every guard was well trained and every inmate was tagged with a tracker that monitored their position within the complex twenty four hours a day. Cameras were everywhere and each camera was monitored by a staff of guards and the most advanced computer system that the combined money and ingenuity of the Blake Foundation and Ostwald Innovations could produce. It was a commonly held belief that the prison was inescapable.

Each and every guard was confident in this. Including the two currently escorting Robert Oakley to the interview rooms for his meeting with his lawyer. They rounded the corner and opened the door where the short stocky lawyer that had been paid to represent Oakley was waiting.

"Sit down Oakley" the guard growled as he shoved the man into his chair.

"Gentlemen please" The lawyer pleaded. "There's no need to be rough with my client."

A smirk glanced across Oakley's face.

"You can leave now" The lawyer said to the guards.

"Mister White, this man is dangerous."

"Nonsense, you can leave, he's cuffed."

The two guards waited for a moment. Then the PA system on the wall crackled to life.

"Leave them"

"Yes sir" the guards said into their ear pieces.

"Finally" Mr. White said sitting down as the guards left. "How have you been Robert?"

"Am a getting out?" Oakley asked sharply.

"Now, the review board is ready to hear your case, the prosecution is coming tomorrow with two lawyers.

"Two?"

"Yes, the lawyer that the original prosecution hired, Richard Fitzpatrick, and…" White stopped nervously.

"Who?" Oakley snarled.

"Fredrick Jones, now Robert…"

"Jones!"

"Mister Oakley, I expect you to remain on your best behavior."

"Jones" Oakley repeated; his voice filled with hatred. "Jones put me in here, him and the others."

"I know Robert, but you have served your time well, and they are ready to offer you parole."

"Do you know who my cellmate is?" Oakley asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Barry Stone."

"Do you know what he was called?"

"Blue… Blue Stone the Great" White stuttered nervously. "He was a magician."

"He taught me some tricks, wanna see one?"

"Robert?" The lawyer asked uncertainly.

Oakley leaned close across the table until he was face to face with White.

"Abracadabra" Oakley said as he swung his hand out from behind his back and struck the dumbfounded lawyer to the floor.

The guards burst through the door, tasers raised. Oakley kicked out and knocked the first guard to the floor. The second fired his taser and Oakley ducked under the sparking wires. He grabbed the man's arm and pulled him forward, slamming his head into the table. Oakley pulled the radio off of the guard's belt and clicked it on.

"Hello Saint Hannah, this is the Actor, Salvation. Is. At. Hand. Revenge will be ours!"

That was the last thing that he was able to say, a third guards taser struck him in the back and reduced him to a convulsing heap on the floor.

"Everything's all clear here. How're the other inmates reacting to Oakley's little announcement?"

"It's weird" The radio crackled back. "They're all just staring at us, smiling, like they know something that we don't."


	2. Fred Jones, Attorney at Law

"Fred Jones, lawyer" Daphne said proudly as she straightened out his jacket.

"Yes, Fred Jones, lawyer who has had one case in his entire career." Fred replied sarcastically.

"Two if you count this one" She countered.

A knock echoed from the front door.

"It's open!" Fred yelled from the living room.

Shaggy opened the door and stepped inside with Scooby at his heels.

"Like, c'mon man, boat leaves soon, we gotta get you to the docks."

"The boat doesn't leave for another hour" Fred complained looking at his watch.

"Like, we gotta have time to make a breakfast run at the drive through." Shaggy answered tapping his foot impatiently.

"Reah, randritches" Scooby barked excitedly wagging his tail.

"You already had breakfast; we can smell the bacon cooking from next door." Daphne said incredulously.

"Second breakfast" Shaggy and Scooby said in unison.

"Hobbits, they're hobbits" Daphne said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Alright, it's be fine, let's go"

Shaggy and Scooby hurried Fred out the door and toward Shaggy's bright red convertible.

"Wait, wait, wait" Daphne called back, running after him with his briefcase in hand. "You forgot your papers."

"Thanks Daph" Fred said kissing her goodbye.

"Good luck" She called to him as he walked up to the car.

Fred sat in the passenger seat next to Shaggy with his briefcase on his lap. Scooby piled into the back seat.

"Thanks for the ride man, once I get the van fixed, I'll be back to driving us around."

"Like, no problem man. You know we got your back." Shaggy said turning into a drive through.

"Once this is over, and Velma gets back from Egypt, we'll get a good case again."

"No rush man." Shaggy said. "Huh"

"What?"

"Never thought any of us would get jobs. You a lawyer. Velma an archeologist. Daphne taking over the Blake Foundation"

"And you and Scooby, handling animals at the zoo"

"Well… that's just a hobby" Shaggy said deflecting the topic. In reality it was. Shaggy's family was independently wealthy. It wasn't something he advertised much, but he was at least on par with the Blakes, if not richer. Most of that fortune was conditional on the status of a 'missing' uncle. It was something that had to be dealt with discretely, only Scooby knew the whole truth, and the less the others knew, the better.

It was another ten minutes from the burger place to the dock where the ferry was waiting to take Fred to the prison island off the coast. Fred got out of the car, forgot his briefcase, and ran back to the car to get it.

"Hey, what've you, like, got in there?"

"Legal papers" Fred answered hastily.

"It's full of comic books isn't it?"

"It's a long boat ride" Fred retorted shrugging his shoulders.

Fred said his goodbyes and walked along the dock onto the waiting ferry boat. From here on out, he was prison bound.


	3. The Hearing

It had been an hour on the ferry, one hour of switching out comics for legal papers anytime someone passed. At the end of that hour Fred finally got up, and headed for the gangplank. What stood before him was a sight to behold. The fences were three stories high and the gate was heavy iron. Fred had to remind himself that it was just a parole hearing. He would be back on the boat in an hour, two at the most. Behind him, a man spoke up.

"Fred Jones"

"Mister Fitzpatrick" Fred greeted, turning to shake the old man's hand. Rickard Fitzpatrick had known Fred since the age of seventeen; it was as a direct result of this man, that Fred had become a lawyer. Now though, the man looked tired, age was taking its toll.

"Are you ready to end what we began eight years ago?"

"I'm ready to hear the evidence, you're the prosecution. I'm just a witness."

"Do you feel that Mister Oakley deserves to be released?" Fitzpatrick asked seriously.

"Robert Oakley nearly killed me, my fiancé, and my best friends. Eight years ago I wanted nothing more than to see him rot in prison for the rest of his life. I like to think that I've matured somewhat in the last eight years." Fred hadn't meant to come off so harshly. This man was like family to him. "I'm sorry; it's just been an intense week."

"It's okay Fredrick; it'll all be over soon."

The two lawyers walked up to the prison gates along with a brigade of four security guards. The lead guard, a tall and muscular African American man named Johnson, waved an ID card in front of the sensor on the gate. The massive doors swung open with surprising ease and the guards escorted them inside. Once inside they passed through a security checkpoint.

"Please remove any chains, knives, guns, or anything that could possibly be used as or fashioned into a weapon. Remove any and all metal, everything will be returned when you exit the facility." Said the guard manning the security checkpoint.

Fitzpatrick removed nothing but his gold watch. Fred dug through his pants pockets producing a lighter, a pocket knife, and a small flashlight. The security contingent stared in disbelief. Finally they waved Fred through the metal detector where an alarm went off and a red light atop the archway began flashing. Fred backed up embarrassedly.

"Sorry, forgot some stuff" He mumbled as he stuck his hand into his coat and pulled out a golden pocket watch and a small black box. "These are my wedding rings" He said pleadingly to the guard. "Is it okay if I keep these?"

"Sorry, no metal"

Fred shrugged and put the rings down. He then reached into his briefcase and pulled out a long metal file and an emergency flare.

"You carry those around in your briefcase all the time?" One of the guards asked in disbelief.

"You never know" Fred responded as he removed his shoe and pulled a small blinking device from the sole. "Radio transmitter" He said holding up the device and slipping his shoe back on. "I do a lot of experimenting" He shrugged.

He finally walked through the metal detector without incident and joined the others in the conference room. It was a nice, well lit room with five chairs set up behind a long table. It looked comfortable; Fred guessed that the rest of the prison wasn't this nice. Once Fred took his seat at the table he noticed the man restrained to the chair in front of him. He was older, his black hair disheveled, his skin pale, but Fred still remembered him. It was 'Big Bob' Oakley, The Actor.

"Let the parole hearing of Robert Oakley commence" The warden said from his seat at the table. "Mister Creeps, you are the attorney for the defense, you have the floor."

'Creeps', Fred thought; why did that name sound familiar.

"I was under the impression that Mister White would be Oakley's legal counsel." Fitzpatrick said indignantly.

"I gave him a good thrashing" Oakley laughed.

"Mister Oakley please" Creeps pleaded.

"Oh come on Creeps, your dear old dad woulda done the same"

Creeps looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then he straightened up and began his speech.

"Mister Oakley has served his time well, recent incidents aside…"

"Yes" Fitzpatrick interrupted. "And what are these incidents?"

Creeps took a pained look at his client.

"Last night, Mister Oakley attacked his previous attorney Mister White. I would like to point out however that his intentions were not escape, purely to deliver a message to the other inmates. I do believe, however, that he was pressganged into the action and I hope that a full investigation is underway." He finished with a pointed look at the warden.

"Why was this hearing not cancelled?" Fitzpatrick shouted. "Mister Oakley has clearly behaved in a way that does not deserve parole."

"Mister Oakley has friends in high places" The warden answered. "However, you are right. Mister Oakley is clearly not ready to rejoin society. You are all free to leave"

At these words, Oakley attempted to stand up from the chair.

"Not you Oakley" The guard laughed as he stood the man up. "You're gonna be hearing those chains rattle a little bit longer.'

Suddenly, Fred had a flash of memory.

"Rattling chains" He said under his breath. "Excuse me, Mister Creeps. Do you know a Cosgoode Creeps?"

"How many people of that name do you think there are?" The man answered coldly. "Cosgoode Creeps was my father."


	4. Division 4

"Now, the thing that you have to understand about rattlesnakes is that when they rattle, it's only a warning to back away, which you should do very slowly." Shaggy said as he indicated the hissing serpent to the group of school kids.

All of the really interested kids were standing in the front, but a couple of kids in the back were whispering and pointing to Shaggy. Every once in a while; Shaggy caught a snippet of conversation.

"Is that really him?" One whispered.

"I thought he was blond."

"No stupid, that's the other one."

"Excuse me" Shaggy said calmly. "I don't care if you listen to me, but like, you're teacher told me there would be a quiz when you get back, you might wanna pay attention."

The kids immediately fell silent. Shaggy felt pretty good about how he had handled that. He thought that he finally had a handle on controlling these kids, and then his phone rang. All of the kids let out an accusatory groan.

"Like hold on everyone" He said as he pulled the phone out. "Like, hello, I'm in the middle of a class right now… Oh, General, yes we'll be right over. I'm so sorry" Shaggy said to the teacher standing in the corner. "I have to go; I'll get someone to fill in for the rest of your tour."

Shaggy rushed to the back of the reptile house where Scooby was waiting.

"Like c'mon Scoob" He said without breaking stride. "General Collins called us in."

An hour later Shaggy pulled into an 'abandoned' Air Force base outside of town. It was the same base where a man named Henry Bascombe had dressed up as an alien ghost and tried to take over the land. It was definitely in the top ten of Shaggy and Scooby's scariest days. He still felt uneasy as he parked his car in one of the hangars and flashed a military ID toward the west wall. Ten seconds later the floor began to descend. Shaggy and Scooby glanced at each other nervously. Twenty seconds later the floor came to a stop in a massive, very new hangar.

"Norville, Scoobert" A man said to their left. They turned to see General George Collins, a military man if there ever was one. "How have you been?"

"Like uh, good sir" Shaggy answered nervously. Whenever the General called, it was bound to be bad news.

"Well, welcome back to Division 4."

The General walked away down the hall, leaving Shaggy and Scooby to follow. The shiny metal walls of Division 4 looked the same as they had two years ago when Shaggy had first been approached by them. He had been told about his uncle's disappearance and how he would inherit the fortune. He had also been told about them man who had made his life a living hell for over a year, Doctor Phineas Phibes, a ruthless genius determined to uncover the secrets of Shaggy's uncle's research. In that moment Shaggy and Scooby had been drafted into Division 4, a part of the military so secret that it wasn't even governed by the rest of the military and a secret war that was only even unknown to even their closest friends. Six months ago, the war had gone into cease fire and Phibes had disappeared. Shaggy and Scooby had spent the last six months on edge waiting for the word from Division 4.

"In here gentlemen" The General said opening a door into a pristine meeting room.

Shaggy and Scooby walked into the room. Aside from themselves and the general, there were three others, two skinny men at laptops with their feet propped up on the table, and a young, pretty, redhead in a dark purple suit.

"Daphne!" Shaggy and Scooby yelled in surprise.

"Shaggy, Scooby!" Daphne yelled as she stood up.

"I live for these moments" The General said with a smirk. "Miss Blake, I'd like you to meet the two civilians at the center of the Phibes case."

"These two are The Detective and Tracker?"

"Like, the who and the what?"

"You two" The General said, pointing at Shaggy and Scooby. "The Division gives code names to all of its associates. You two know Miss Blake as The Benefactor."

"Like I always thought you said The Benefactor was a man" Shaggy said.

"He was, at least, up until two months ago" Daphne answered. "When I took over the Blake Foundation from my father, I was brought here and briefed on this."

"And now that introductions have finished, I can tell you all why you're here" The General said. "After six months of searching, I can confirm that Doctor Phineas Phibes… is dead."

Shaggy's jaw dropped.

"How?"

"Neck snapped… and we know it's him" The General said preemptively answering Shaggy's question. "We made sure of it."


	5. Inescapable

**Part 5: Inescapable **

"Well" Fred said wearily packing up his briefcase. "That was two hours well wasted."

"The point is that animal is still behind bars" Fitzpatrick said clasping his own briefcase shut.

"I can't believe how big this prison is." Fred mused.

"It's all you son" Fitzpatrick said in a congratulatory tone. "Most of the men in here were caught because of you and your friends."

"Huh, yeah, I guess" Fred sighed.

As they walked toward the exit, they noticed Johnson struggling with the doors.

"What's going on?"

"Doors are jammed" He grunted.

"Why would that happen?"

"The only reason that the doors would ever lock is in the event of a…"

"Hello Saint Hannah!" A voice boomed from the loudspeaker. "I've just got one word for you all… Jailbreak!"

"Oh, son of a…" Fred's words were drowned out by the blaring of alarms around the complex. Red lights began flashing and shouting could be heard from all directions.

"This is Johnson in Sector A, what's the situation?"

"Every cell is open; they're beating back our guys!" A voice yelled frantically over the radio.

"Who's that on the PA?"

"We don't know, we're trying to get a visual"

"Trying; but not succeeding" The voice replied.

"Who are you?" Fred yelled.

"Oh, Freddy, if it were going to be that easy, well, let's just say that it won't be that easy."

"He can hear us?" Fred shouted over the noise.

"There are speakers and cameras in every part of this complex. If he's got access to them, then he knows where everyone is." Johnson answered seriously.

"How do we get out?"

"You don't Freddy" The voice answered. "Haven't you read the files, this place is inescapable."

"What is it you want?"

"No, No, No Freddy, you'll have to play the game.

"What game?" Fred yelled up toward the speakers.

"I don't really know, I'm kind of making this up as I go, but how about survival, that's the name of the game. I've radioed in a boat that will take everyone off this island, survive until then, and… well and then you get to go home. Hurry up Freddy, I'm opening the doors into your sector, and everyone in this place has been waiting to get their hands on you for years."

There was a metal clanging that resounded throughout the prison. It was the sound of every door and every cell being simultaneously opened. Hundreds of voices roared a cheer of freedom. Fred took one terrified look as the door into the main prison opened and prisoners began swarming in. A hundred faces turned in anger and excitement as they laid their eyes on the young, blond, lawyer who sent all of them here in the first place. The two guards in the room moved to shut the doors, but they wouldn't budge. Thousands of dollars of advanced equipment meant the doors couldn't just be opened or closed manually. In retrospect this was a glaring design flaw. Seeing the futility of their actions, the two guards drew their guns and leveled them off at the oncoming hoard. Fred put himself between the prisoners and the warden and Fitzpatrick.

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

Two prisoners fell with shots to the leg, but the army kept coming, yelling with furry. Fred searched the room for any way out. Inescapable was a lot less comforting now.

"Oh well, I suppose I can give you one chance, but move fast" the voice hissed from the speakers.

There was a beep as a side door swung open. Fred pushed the warden and Fitzpatrick through. Fred motioned to the guards but the door slammed shut.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry Freddy, but selflessness will get you nowhere. I can't let you go that way" Another door opened at the other side.

Catching on to the madman's train of thought, Fred pushed the table into the doorframe, stopping it from closing.

"Inside now!" He ordered the guards.

The three men ran inside and tried to pull the door closed.

"Wait for us!" A voice yelled from the side of the room.

Creeps came running toward the door carrying Oakley under his arm. They ducked through the door and the guards pushed the table out, letting it close. Fred leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. The guards reluctantly holstered their weapons. One of them pulled Oakley away from Creeps and checked his restraints. Fred looked around; they were not so much in a room as a hallway. Cell doors were open all along the walls. Fred's eyes widened in terror.

"How many?"

"Hundreds"

Hundreds of inmates were swarming the prison and out for blood, his blood. Worse, if they got off the island, at least some of them would be going for Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne. Off to the side the guards were checking their radios for a response, but there was no one there. No one was there except the madman on PA system.

"Run little ones, run"


	6. The Psych Ward

**Part 6: The Psych Ward**

They never stopped running. The group did not even have a clear goal, they just needed to keep moving. In spite of the guard's suggestions Creeps insisted on keeping Oakley with them rather than putting him in a cell. All the while the gaunt prisoner snickered under his breath as though he was privy to some inside joke. Perhaps he was just enjoying the fact that in the total silence of this part of the prison prison, his laugh could echo creepily against the walls.

"Oh no" Johnson gasped seeing an open door.

"What's wrong?"

"That open door, that's the psych ward."

Both guards drew their side arms and nudged the door open. Their mouths fell open as the open door revealed a wall lined with broken glass windows. Each one stretched from floor to ceiling and looked in on a variety of rooms. One was a decorated with trees and vines like a jungle. Another had a table full of beakers of multicolored liquid.

"Carl Stanford" The other guard, Franklin, said passing the jungle cell.

"The Ape Man" Fred realized.

"After you caught him he became convinced he actually was the Ape Man."

"Jekyll" Johnson read off the side of the lab cell. "Convinced he was a descendent of the actual fictional character. The only way he would calm down was to give him these plastic beakers and tell him the colored water inside was chemicals."

Fred looked around at the other cells. They all had some defining characteristic. One was filled with chains, Jacob Crawls. Another was filled with hypnosis books and clown makeup, Harold "The Hypnotist" Bray. More familiar names read all the way down, Charles Magnus, Asa Shanks, Zeb Perkins. Each was a name Fred recognized, each was filled with something linking to their past as costumed criminals, and most importantly, each was empty.

"These guys are some of the most dangerous we have in here. If they're loose too, then everyone is in trouble, not just employees, but inmates too."

"Frak" Fred swore.

A click sounded behind him. Fred turned cautiously and saw Franklin leveling his gun at him.

"That's a new one"

Fred backed away. Behind Franklin, Johnson and Creeps quietly pulled Oakley off to the side. Franklin's eyes glazed over. Fred darted his eyes around.

"What the hell is going on?" He mouthed to Johnson, making a gamble that Franklin was too out of it to understand what he was doing.

"Hello…"

"Young…"

"Man."

Fred turned again to see three more prisoners, not big names, in fact, Fred had trouble placing them. They each had the same glassy eyes as Franklin. Each of them had crude clown faces drawn onto their skin. Two of them held guard's stun batons. The third held a small golden coin on a chain.

"Bray" Fred whispered. "Ghost clown."

Another figure stepped out of the darkness. His hair was sticking out the sides of his head, almost completely white. His orange jumpsuit had ruffles cut into it to resemble the puffy shirt of a circus clown. A more detailed clown visage adorned his face. He snatched the coin from his zombified servant and began swinging it at Fred.

"Watch the pretty coin of gold, and you will do as you are told."


	7. The Secret War

**Chapter 7: The Secret War**

Shaggy and Scooby waited for Daphne as they exited Division 4. By now their shift at the zoo was over. They had might as well return home. Daphne walked up and met them leaning against the car.

"You never told us you were doing this. You never told us any of what you were doing that whole year you were in Massachusetts… with the military."

"Like Daphne, I never told my parents or the rest of my family. I never even told Mads."

"What about your sister?"

"Trust me, Maggie's been dealing with this too, but she's NYPD and I'm not. They picked me and Scoob because we didn't have jobs, because we could devote our time to it. They briefed you; my uncle was into some really weird stuff with the government. I don't understand most of it. It was safer for you not to know." Daphne nodded her head, anger placated and replaced with understanding. "You know for a while, they considered approaching Fred to have him put bits of it into his books."

"Yeah, he would have loved that..." Daphne laughed. "… A spinoff staring Ricky and Pericles versus Professor Moriarty. Seriously though, Collins gave me numbers and untranslatable tech reports. What happened, what was this Phibes person after?"

Shaggy took a deep breath. He pulled two Scooby snacks from his pocket, handed one to Scooby and offered the other one to Daphne. She held out her hand in polite refusal and he popped the Scooby Snack into his own mouth.

"You know that _Iron Man _comic, _Extremis_, where they develop the little nanobots that connect to the human brain and give people superpowers, let them interface with computers and stuff.

Daphne gave him an indignant look.

"No Shaggy, I'm not you and Fred. I don't read Iron Man… I read Batgirl and Catwoman."

"Like anyway…" Shaggy shrugged. "My Uncle Albert was working on something… roughly… like that. This guy Phibes was a rival scientist, he wanted to use the tech to become immortal…"

"Kinda backfired didn't it?"

"Ruh hum" Scooby nodded.

"Would that have even been possible?" Daphne asked.

"Hey, I'm no Velma, but he was dedicated to the notion I'll give him that." Shaggy shrugged "Anyway, long and rather bizarrely out of place story short, Phibes disappeared. Division Four took whatever bits of the tech my uncle had, and Scoob and I…"

"Kept the fortune" Daphne smirked. "I may not be _Doctor_ Dinkley but I do have masters in business statistics and a good eye; the new car, the influx of new cooking equipment being moved into your house, the fact that Madelyn got a necklace for her birthday that cost more than your first car."

Scooby gave Shaggy a look that seemed to say something to the effect of 'what do you think about that' or perhaps 'Why did your girlfriend get the expensive necklace and the Scooby Snack room is half empty?'

"Daphne, like, I hate to ask but…"

"Don't worry, I know, sworn to secrecy." Shaggy nodded in appreciation. "Least I could do for my fellow rich person" She laughed.

Daphne stepped off the elevator platform and Shaggy motioned for the technician to send him back up to the surface. The platform rose a little and then stopped, falling the three feet it had managed.

"Rhut roh" Scooby barked as the lights in the hanger blacked out.


	8. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 8: Happily Ever After**

Fred sat down at his typewriter. His first novel rested on the desk beside him, _Mysteries Inc: All Fear the Freak_, a constant reminder of where he came from. The novels were of course partly based on his own experiences, with a little added mysticism, the curse of crystal cove, the treacherous parents, the spell check defying Planespheric Disk, fictions of his own creation. The teen mystery solvers though, Brad and Judy, Ricky, Cassie, and Pericles, all based on real life. At some point he would adapt some of the gang's more recent, real life, cases. The treasure of Moose Creek was a tale he was eager to tell, as was the story of the Alien Invaders, the Pirates of the Triangle. He would get them all down, after all, he was a fast writer.

His fingers glided across the antique machine, an artifact from Daphne's home that he had fallen in love with the minute he saw it. He would flesh it out on a computer later, but the first draft was always for the typewriter. Slowly, with the satisfying _click, click, click _the story of Mysteries Inc. battling the Nibiru Entity took shape on the page.

"Freddy, Honey, Dinner's ready" Daphne called.

Fred got up, answering his wife's call. He walked into the dining room, joining her and the kids. Dinner was delicious, roast beef and boiled potatoes.

"Dad, can you tell us about that time you were in the prison again"

Fred laughed, it was the kids favorite story, and why not? Fifteen years ago it had been one of his greatest adventures.

"Well son, I went there to attend a parole hearing, back before I was a writer full time…" Fred's voice trailed off, he must have been writing too long, he had a splitting headache.

Fred stood up as a knock came from the door. He opened it to meet Madelyn Rogers. Her glasses were much thicker now, almost to the point of her older sister's. Her hair, despite being a few years younger than Fred had streaks of white. Of course, that was just the result of being widowed so young. Fred shook his head, more violently then he'd meant to, at the thought. Shaggy's untimely death WRONG during a case had been the only unhappy part of Fred and Daphne's happily ever after. That was of course the reason Mads was here, often showing up when she felt particularly lonely. It was also the reason they had given up mystery solving and law, too dangerous NO. He invited Mads inside.

"I'm sorry Freddy, they made me" She cried.

Three men with guns barged into the room, pushing Madelyn to the floor. Bullets flew, screams echoed. Daphne Daphne Daphne Daphne screamed. Fred turned and his heart sank. She was dead NO!

Fred ran at the man who had shot her. He held his arms out, taking the man's throat, squeezing. A hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned, releasing the first man momentarily and swinging his fist. He punched him again and again and again. _Watch the pretty coin of gold._ The one who had shot Daphne stood up and wrapped a chain around Fred's throat. He delivered one final kick to his opponent before taking the chain and flipping the man over his back.

Fred rested his knee on the man's chest and raised his fist over his head. He brought it down on the man's face. Then again, then again. _And you will do as you are told._ The man's bones crunched beneath Fred's fists.

The third attacker pointed his gun at him. Fred stood up, striking Daphne's killer in the throat as he did so. He grabbed the man's arm and twisted, forcing the gun from his grip. He smacked the man across the face with the barrel of the gun before leveling it at Daphne's killer WRONG WRONG WRONG. He prepared to fire. _You are mine and that's a fact. _REBOOT.

Fred sat down at his typewriter. Dinner was delicious. She was dead! _Make these men's breaths their last_.

The one he had kicked grabbed him by the shirt collar and kneed him in the gut. Fred dropped the gun. The man punched punched punched. Fred's head knocked back against the cold pris… house wall WRONG. REBOOT.

Fred sat down at his typewriter. Dinner was PUNCH. Fred staggered backwards. He took a swing at the man WHY? She was dead! She was dead! She was dead! She was dead! She was dead!

The man punched again. Then he picked up a stun baton RIGHT and zapped Fred in the gut. Fred's shoes clapped loudly in the hallway RIGHT. REBOO… WAKE.

Creeps slammed his fist into Fred's face again. Suddenly he jolted awake. Oakley was lying beaten on the floor. Creeps was winding up for another hit but Fred ducked.

"Hey!" Fred yelled. "I'm back"

Creeps nodded with what may have been the ghost of a grin. The Ghost Clown's other henchmen were standing around them. The Ghost Clown himself had taken a seat in the swiveling guards' post chair. Fred stood back up and took a swing at the first of the clowns. Creeps took the second one. Together they punched out the third one before he could respond.

"Watch the pretty coin of…"

Fred pulled the stun baton from the fallen henchman as the Ghost Clown stood up. With all the rage of his hypnotism induced nightmare, Fred jammed it into the man's ribs, stunning him back into the chair. Johnson stood up, weary but no less capable from Fred's beating and cuffed Bray to the chair.

"Never go into my head again" Fred growled at the man.

Johnson picked up his radio as it began to crackle.

"This is Dalton" A female voice called in. "We just secured the medical ward. Get over here as soon as you can."

"Where's medical ward?" Creeps asked, slumping against the wall and rubbing his bruised face.

"Close enough" Johnson answered looking at Oakley, beaten on the floor from Fred's illusion induced fight, cackling.


End file.
